Dark Side Revenge
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: YYHxover. Kagome trys to cope the knowledge that her most trusted mentor betrayed her by partaking in her mate's demise. The Shikon Jewel is reacting violently to Kagome's angry thoughts. Will the jewel be tainted by her? ONE-SHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH! Must I say this every single time? I don't own the song "Dark Side Stories" by Youko Kurama and Hiei. I don't know the seriyuu for them…but yeah, I don't own it!

This is another one-shot! Is that a good thing…or not? (On second thought, maybe it's not a good idea. Oh well…)

**Warning**: This story is very far stretched and probably OOC. But…heh, it was done for my own amusement.

&&&

**Dark Side Revenge**

Kagome Higurashi, current Protector of the Shikon no Tama and a direct descendent of the creator of the accursed jewel, could have never been happier in her entire life. However, that moment of happiness…was short lived.

"Child," the old, village priestess called in a cracking voice. "Is ye sure ye made the right choice?" Grasping her mentor's gnarled hands; Kagome nodded her head without hesitation. "If ye are sure," the old priestess whispered.

"Kaeda, I know I made the right choice. I've never felt happier in my life. At first, I thought such menial things such as love would never affect me. I was wrong. I realized there is so much more to life than protecting the jewel of my ancestors. I know that with the help of my future mate, there is nothing we can not do. The jewel will be in safe hands." Kagome assured with a firm voice, leaving no place for arguments.

"But ye future mate is a thief! A _youkai_ thief! That kitsune is only trying to steal the jewel! Kagome, listen to me. It is futile to fight for something that was not meant for ye – priestesses from Midoriko's lineage are doomed to a loveless life, as was my sister Kikyou, who came before you. My elder sister Kikyou and the hanyou Inuyasha is proof!" Kaeda argued, trying to persuade her charge to change her mind.

"You're _wrong_!" Kagome spat, her temper flaring. "Youko would _never_ betray me! He's not like the simple-minded fool Inuyasha! He's different! _We're_ different! Unlike Kikyou and Inuyasha, we love _and_ trust each other! No one will tear us apart!" she continued with vigor. Caught in the heat of their argument, neither noticed the sacred jewel hanging around Kagome's neck tint red.

"Will ye listen for ONCE?" Kaeda shouted before her body was racked with violent coughs. "That kitsune thief and ye are not meant to be."

"Shut up!" Kagome growled, her eyes a furious blue. "I don't care what you say! I came for your blessing, not your opinion! Either way, by this time tomorrow, Youko and I would already be life mates!" The jewel reacted to its priestess anger by burning a deeper red.

"Ye will not!" Kaeda argued as she struggled to her feet. "Kagome…" Kaeda called as Kagome stormed out of the hut without a backward glance. Flopping back onto the floor, a grave expression marred the elderly priestess's face. "This is serious," she whispered to herself.

Running as fast as her human legs would allow, she skidded to a stop before a field of wild flowers. Dropping to her knees, she fell forward onto her hands. Tears slipped past her closed eyelids as she grabbed a fistful of dirt. "Why can't you understand? Why? Why? WHY?" she yelled, her voice accelerating with each word. "Why can't you accept him?" she whispered. "Why?"

That night, she cried herself to sleep for the very first time in her life. It wasn't until the aura of a powerful, yet weak youkai tugged at her sense that she realized it was past midnight. Struggling to her feet, she felt the signs of painful cramps. "_I am never sleeping in that position again._" she thought bitterly to herself as she tried to work out her kinks.

"K-Kagome," a familiar voice croaked, gaining the young priestess's attention. Kagome's eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she tried to figure out the source of the voice. "H-Help," it moaned.

"K-Kuronue?" she gasped before hurrying to the bat youkai's side. "W-What happened? Who did this to you? Tell me! Where's Youko?!? Is he all right?" she cried with wide eyes, forgetting all her sores and pains.

"Our last theft before your mating was…his last." Kuronue chocked out as blood began to seep from his wounds. "I'm sorry," he gasped as his eyes widened with pain. "Someone told the bounty hunter and spirit intelligence the..." Kuronue coughed, spurting out blood, "the location of our theft."

"WHO?" Kagome demanded; her eyes ablaze with untold pain and fury. Kagome's question was left unanswered as Kuronue spewed out a mouthful of blood, covering her in a crimson blanket. "Kuronue, KURONUE…!" Kagome yelled as she clutched her mate's best friend tightly to her chest. "Who did this? Who betrayed you and Youko? Who did this to us?!?"

Kuronue did not answer. He was dead.

"_I'm sorry,_" Kuronue's dying words echoed in her ears. "_Someone told the bounty hunter and spirit intelligence the location of our theft._" Kagome laid Kuronue's prone body on the mossy ground before clutching her head in disbelief. "Youko, tell me all this a joke! It's not funny! I don't want to play anymore! Tell me it's all a joke!"

Flashback

"How's Youko, Kuronue?!?" Kagome demanded with wide eyes.

Kuronue sniffled as he blew his nose on a piece of cloth. "Y-Youko!" he brawled before falling to his knees in a heap. "H-he's…" Kuronue never finished as the priestess ran towards Youko's prone form.

"Youko," Kagome whispered as knelt next to him. She gently traced her fingers along his jaw line as tears began to stream down her face. "Why?" she asked as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "You idiot!" she mumbled. "I'm the only one allowed to kill you!" she whispered. "I thought you said you were powerful! Then why are you dead?!? You stupid, brainless idiot!"

"Can't you even respect the dead?" a silky voice rumbled, causing Kagome to jump back from surprise. Kagome rubbed her puffy red-eyes as she watched Youko stretch his limbs and yawn. "Is this any way to treat your lover?" he asked, making Kagome blush.

"B-but Kuronue said…"

"What did I say?" Kuronue asked as he joined his best friend.

"You said…"

"I said… 'Youko, he's…'" Kuronue replied. "You never allowed me to finish." he laughed. "Youko was just taking an afternoon nap."

"You tricked me!" Kagome accused. "I am going to skin BOTH of you ALIVE!" she growled as she pounced. She missed as both youkai leapt away. "Come back HERE!" she yelled as she chased after the two, a content smile on her lips.

End Flashback

"This isn't happening. It was five months later when you asked me to be your life mate. I was so happy." Kagome whispered sadly, before a cold glint entered her eyes. Hours passed as Kagome stared blankly into the distance, trying to assure herself everything was just a joke. When neither Youko nor Kuronue screamed, 'just kidding,' Kagome knew it was not a joke. They were gone.

"KAEDA, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?" she suddenly yelled with barely leashed fury.

Itetsuku yami no naka kakenuketa ano koro

Uragiru koto sae mo tamerawazu eranda

The Shikon no Tama glowed a sickly black, reacting to its protector's malevolent thoughts. A few seconds passed as dark energy cackled mercilessly around the young priestess. "I will avenge you both," she promised as she opened her eyes, revealing blood-red orbs, "with my life!"

Gin-iro no kami nabikase

Yabou ni moeta

Koori no kokoro tokenai

My Dark Side

With the power of the tainted Shikon no Tama, she arrived back at her village within mere seconds. "Lady Kagome, are you still healing so late?" a young village man asked with a bright smile. Seeing the smile, an angry sneer found its way to the once pure priestess. Taking slow, antagonizing steps toward the villager, the young man finally noticed her blood-shot eyes.

Before a scream could erupt through his throat, Kagome's hand mercilessly griped his neck. With little effort, she cracked his neck, instantly killing the innocent villager. "Why should others deserve the happiness that had been so violently stripped from me?" she bitterly asked.

Kare kusa ni nekorobi Hitori nemuru yoru wa

Fukushuu no yume dake jagan no saki ni mita

Kaeda cracked her eyes open when she felt a gust of cold wind rush into her hut. The sight before her caused her to scramble backwards. The charge she had raised no longer existed, instead, in its place, stood a cold-hearted murder. Some physical changes included her blood-red eyes, crimson lips, and long, razor-sharp, black nails.

"Why?" she asked coldly without a hint of emotion.

"I feared ye would be tainted by the kitsune's ways. I thought ye would become a dark priestess." Kaeda solemnly answered as she regarded the child she raised with sorrowful eyes. "But I see my efforts…have been in vain." she smiled cynically as she took in Kagome's profile. "Ye reek of death and blood. You are no longer the Kagome I knew. You are merely a shell created by the tainted jewel!" Kaeda argued. "Kagome, snap out of it!"

"You are right when you say I am no longer the same Kagome. But I am in control. I KNOW what I do and what I want to do. The jewel merely empowers me to make my dreams…reality."

Nozomarete umarete kita

Waka ja nai no sa

"Kagome…" Kaeda started, but her sentence was cut off when Kagome shot her a withering glare.

"You ruined my happiness. What has Youko ever done to you? What have _I_ ever done to you? I trusted you! I believed you! Now Youko and I are separated! Does this bring you happiness? Does this bring you _joy?_ Are you happy now?"

"That's not it, Kagome." Kaeda murmured.

Honoo no kokoro kesenai

My Dark Side

"Oh, so giving the whereabouts of my mate so Spirit World could catch him was unintentional?" Kagome sneered with cold eyes.

"Yes, I gave his whereabouts, but only because I cared about you!" Kaeda argued.

"LIES!"

"Listen to me Kagome."

"I've listened to you for fifteen years! You listen to _me!_" Kagome growled.

Kawaita kaze ga fuku makai de ikite kita

Namida sae shirazu ni chikara dake tayori ni

"Not only have you taken my happiness, but also my ability to commit suicide. My blood calls for revenge. I can not join Youko in death until my revenge has been met. I vowed to avenge both Kuronue and Youko." Kagome whispered. "Do you know what this means?"

"Will my death bring ye peace?" Kaeda asked.

"No, I need the blood of the bounty hunter as well as the leader of Spirit World." Kagome answered.

"That is impossible!" Kaeda argued. "You might be powerful, but not that powerful!"

"That is why I hate you all the more! Because I can't do this alone, I need help. With the power of the tainted Shikon, I can do it." Kagome smiled wistfully.

"You CAN'T!" Kaeda yelled. "If you do, your soul will be destroyed!"

Hateshinai kioku wa sou

Tatakai no shiin

"I know." Kagome whispered. "I'll never be together with my love. Because of you, I will cease to exist."

"Without Spirit World, the world will be in chaos!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"What are you going to wish for?" Kaeda asked fearfully with wide eyes. A grin spread across Kagome's features.

Samayou kokoro kizanda

My Dark Side

Closing her blood-shot eyes, she wrapped her hands around the tainted Shikon. "I refuse to cease to exist without having some companions. As you know, I'm afraid of the dark and afraid to be alone. What would it feel like to cease to exist?"

"But you have embraced the darkness!"

"I have," Kagome answered, "but not of my own free will."

"What do you mean companions? What wish are you MAKING?!?"

Samayou kokoro kizanda

My Dark Side

"I wish for everyone who had partaken in the planning of my mate's death to lose their soul. They, like me, will cease to exist in the world. We will simply be…nothing. I…refuse…to cease to exist…ALONE!" she growled as he opened her eyes to reveal furious, glowing red orbs.

"RECONSIDER!" Kaeda yelled. It went unheeded as her young charge's body erupted into flames. The tainted Shikon glowed once before Kaeda felt her soul being torn from her body. "I'm sorry," Kaeda whispered as her soul was literally crushed by the power of the tainted jewel.

&&&

"Now children, what is the moral of this story?" an elderly woman asked.

"Rin don't know." a little girl admitted as she sniffled. "But Rin is really sad and scared!"

"Yeah, but it's only a story." a young boy assured.

"Are you sure about that, Shippo?" the elderly woman asked under her breath as she watched the little boy comfort his friend. The woman turned sad eyes to a portrait sitting near her. Unshed tears welled in her eyes as she gazed sadly at the handsome red-head in the photo.

"If Spirit World was destroyed, then why isn't the world in chaos?" Shippo smartly asked.

"It would seem," the elderly woman replied. "That Kagome hadn't lost all of her humanity in her thirst for revenge. She wished for the eternal death of those who killed her mate, but she did not wish for the end of Spirit World. In time, a new ruler arose and took the place of the last. This time, I know Spirit World is in good hands."

"_Ironic that you would end up working for the very organization that killed you and made you loose your beloved mate. How much it must hurt…_" the elderly woman thought to herself. "Kagome must have planned for the happiness of her mate. She knew that in time, he would be reborn. If the world was in chaos, he would suffer." she explained.

"Wow," Rin gasped in amazement.

"My son," she whispered. "I wish I had known the pain you suffered earlier. If Kagome only knew you suffered so much more because of her actions."

&&&

END!

Okay, how was that? Happy Halloween!

Since tomorrow's my b-day, I'll either update or post a new story! Keep your eyes open for them!


End file.
